


Abby

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Unexpected [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Abby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abby

One of the advantages of glass walls is you can watch people without them noticing. He watched Abby.

Unlike Cutter she listened to reason, but she wasn't a pushover. If you wanted to convince her of something you'd better have a good argument. She could fight her corner without being stubborn.

Stephen stood by Cutter out of loyalty, she stood by him because he was right. And when he wasn't she told him so.

She was smart, articulate, passionate about her beliefs, and she wasn't scared of him. Lester smiled as he watched her. Yes, Abby was definitely his favourite.


End file.
